Abracadabra!
by CleemLikeThatPower
Summary: Bella, magicienne depuis quelques années, va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie pendant une journée qui lui semblait banale et insignifiante à New-York. Ma nouvelle fiction. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! :)


**Coucou, je vous présente ma deuxième fiction. Vous connaissez sûrement ma première fiction Rencontres Surprenantes. J'espère vraiment que celle-ci vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

New-York, 16 avril 2013, 15h.

PDV Narrateur:

Ah New-York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. On voyait toujours du monde dehors mais à cette heure-ci, il était normal puisque nous étions l'après-midi. Tant de monument comme la Statue de la Liberté, L'empire State Building ou encore Wall Street l'on rendue si célèbre. La Big Apple devait être la ville la plus connue et une des plus peuplés des Etats-Unis. Mais ici, une jeune femme réussissait à se faire remarquer, commençant peu à peu à être connue de la région. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cet attroupement dans Central Park?

PDV Bella:

- Quand vous pensez avoir tout vu, vous faîtes fausse route. Dis-je en en faisant sourires certains.

Alors que je mélangeais les cartes que j'avais entre les mains, une foule immense commençait à m'encerclait. Une bande de jeunes se trouvaient face à moi et attendait visiblement que je leurs montrent de quoi j'étais capable. Une fois que j'eus fini, je leur fis un de mes sourires que j'utilisais pour les mettre en confiance, comme j'en avait l'habitude. Alors que fit un paquet, je le tendis à un des jeunes garçons.

- Piochez une carte et surtout ne me dîtes rien et ne me la montrer pas. Ensuite remettez-là dans le paquet.

Il piocha celle que j'avais deviner qu'il allait prendre et je lui sourit. En voyant la carte, il sourit aussi puis il la remit dans le paquet comme je le lui avait indiqué. Je mélangea une nouvelle fois les cartes puis en lui montrant toutes les faces des cartes et lui demandais.

- Repérez-vous la carte que vous aviez tiré?

Il scruta une bonne minute les cartes puis il me regarda.

- Non, elle n'y est pas.

Je souris grandement voyant que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si je n'avais jamais fait ceci auparavant.

- Repensez à ce que je vous ai dit, quand vous pensez avoir tout vu...

- Vous faîtes fausse route! Répondit-il.

Quand il eu finit de dire cette phrase je lançais les cartes en l'air puis sous tout les regards impressionnés et les cris de surprise, dix gros ballons rouge en forme de cœurs flottèrent au-dessus de nous. La plupart des personnes qui m'entouraient m'applaudissaient et je fis une révérence pour les remercier. Je rangeais mes affaires puis je pris la direction de la sortie de Central Park. Ce tour n'était qu'un des nombreux que je sait faire et ce numéro là n'était en quelques sortes un de mes basiques mais qui épataient à chaque fois le public. Je suis ce que l'on appelle une magicienne. N'allez pas m'imaginer avec une baguette magique, disant toutes sortes de formules qui finit pas le célèbre abracadabra. J'ai commencé la magie à partir de mes douze ans, la magie me fascinait et me fascine toujours. C'est une chose que la plupart des gens croient et je les aides en quelques sortes, à y croire encore plus. Je traversais le parc qui était assez remplie à cette heure-ci. Alors que je marchais, j'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi. Je m'arrêta et me retournais pour trouver un homme blond, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années qui me souriait.

- Bravo, vous êtes douée! Me dit-il.

- Merci! Lui répondis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Mr Cullen.

- Enchantée je suis Bella Swan.

- Je suis directeur dans une agence à Las Vegas qui recherche les jeunes talents, comme vous ma chère et vous me semblait être celle qui nous manque.

- Et...? Demandais-je, me doutant qu'il y ait une suite.

- Et j'aimerais énormément que vous acceptiez de faire partie de ces jeunes talents que l'on présente au monde entier.

Je le regardais, réfléchissant à cette proposition. Il est vraie qu'elle était tentante et que de me faire connaître au-delà de New-York me laissez rêveuse.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Répondis-je

- Je vous laisse ma carte, appelez moi quand vous aurez réfléchit. Dit Mr Cullen en gardant son éternel sourire puis il partit dans une Mercedes noire.

Je souriais puis je rentrais à l'appartement. J'y retrouvais Alice, ma meilleure amie du collège. Nous étions toutes les deux en colocations depuis déjà deux ans et nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés, ce qui était un miracle. Cette fille adorait le shopping, je détestais ça. Elle adore la mode, moi je n'y prête pas attention. Elle aime aller vers les gens, j'aime bien être solitaire. Nous étions différentes et pourtant, on s'entendait à merveille. J'entrais à l'intérieur et je vis Alice affalé sur le canapé, regardant un de ses films à l'eau de rose, en larmes. Quand elle entendit la porte se fermait, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. Je soupirais.

- Demetri? Demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête puis elle regarda à nouveau l'écran. Je posais mes affaires puis je m'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé et je pris ma meilleure amie dans les bras. Cette dernière déversa encore ses larmes tandis que je tentais de la réconfortais et de la calmer, ce qui fonctionna. Alice se dégagea de mes bras puis elle repris son énergie habituelle. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment cette fille fait pour changer d'humeur en si peu de temps.

- Alors, ta journée? Demanda-t-elle.

- Banale, j'ai passer la plupart de l'après-midi à Central Park.

- Du monde?

- Assez oui. Et j'ai rencontrer un certains Mr Cullen.

- C'est qui? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un directeur d'une agence de dénicheur de talents et il m'a proposé d'intégrer son agence pour me faire connaître en dehors de New-York.

- J'espère que tu as acceptée. Me dit-elle en me regardant d'un air que je ne devais surtout pas dire le contraire.

- Je lui ai dis que j'allais réfléchir. Lui dis-je en passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu te moques de moi là? Comment as-tu pu dire ça? Cria-t-elle, choquée.

- Peut-être parce que c'est à Las Vegas.

- Et alors? Raison de plus que tu aurais dû accepter!

- On se verra moins souvent.

- Qui a dit qu'on ne se verra moins?

Ne comprenant pas, je penchais la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Je viens avec toi, ça semble évident! Dit Alice comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ça ne te dérangerais pas de tout plaquer pour me suivre là-bas?

- Bien sur que non! J'ai toujours rêver d'aller là-bas!

Je souris puis elle me convaincu de rappeler Mr Cullen pour lui dire que j'acceptais. Il fut ravi puis nous avons prévu que notre départ à moi et Alice serait deux jours plus tard. Nous fêtâmes ça en boîte et nous renvenimes vers quatre heures du matin. Las Vegas, nous voilà.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Alors, je continue? Ca vous plaît?**

**A bientôt, bisous.**

**Cleem.**


End file.
